¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bombón!
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: Serena celebra su cumpleaños y recibe una gran sorpresa ... ¿Quieres saber más? ¡Lee y comenta! Un pequeño regalo de mi parte para celebrar a la Princesa de la Luna


¡Hola! Este es un pequeño regalo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Serena, espero que les guste. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo me encargué de la historia.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BOMBÓN!**

****.

* * *

.

Los traviesos rayos del sol me anuncian que el día más esperado por mí durante todo el año por fin ha llegado. Esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras abro lentamente mis ojos y veo que el reloj despertador marca las siete de la mañana; giro mi cabeza y lo veo a él, a mi esposo completamente dormido y también con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a mi cabeza y me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que él está desnudo a mi lado y yo estoy en igualdad de condiciones.

A pesar de que ya llevamos un año de casados y uno más viviendo juntos, sigue dándome pena despertar a su lado en estas condiciones, cuando lo único que nos cubre es una delgada sábana. Bajo mi mirada y me doy cuenta de que su brazo está –como todos los días-, en mi cintura y yo comienzo a elevarme en mi propia nube de felicidad.

Me río de él en cuanto veo que hace extrañas muecas mientras sigue dormido. Sé que está muy cansado, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y aunque sea sábado, pretendo que salgamos del departamento todo el día y no descansaré hasta lograrlo, así que lo primero que hago es tratar de darme la vuelta aún con su brazo en mi cintura y le doy pequeños besitos en el mentón, en el cuello, en el hombro, en la comisura de los labios… ¡Sí, creo que lo logré!

¡Diablos! He olvidado que su fuerza es mayor que la mía, porque repentinamente se da la vuelta y yo quedo debajo de su cuerpo en virtud de prisionera. Ríe y abre por completo esos ojos que me hipnotizan… de un azul tan intenso, cubiertos por ese cabello negro que hace que piense en una noche de Luna Llena. Me mira seriamente y yo sólo atino a fruncir el ceño… ¡¿Acaso no piensa decir nada?

_-¡Buenos días! ¿Con que hoy mi cabeza de chorlito amaneció traviesa, verdad? Podría saber, ¿cuál es la razón?-. _Muy bien, ya habló pero tal parece que quiere fingir demencia, así que creo que sólo por esta vez le seguiré el juego.

_-¡Buenos días mi tonto arrogante! Y la razón es que… bueno, tú sabes. Hoy es un día especial, muy, muy especial…-,_ le dije en tono de juego.

_-¿Especial? ¿Por qué? ¿Celebramos algo hoy?-, _si no fuera porque aún estaba acostada, la quijada se me habría ido completamente al suelo. Sólo espero que en serio esté jugando porque si lo olvidó… ¡No respondo!

_-Darien… ¿en serio no recuerdas qué día es hoy?..._

Se quedó callado. Eso es una mala, muy mala señal. ¡Es que no es posible! ¡No, no, no! Está bien, le daré algunos minutos para que se acuerde y no me haga enojar. Uno… dos… cinco… ¡No puede ser! ¡No se acuerda! Lo veo directo a los ojos y me lleno de terror al ver que de verdad se le olvidó. Intenta darme un beso, pero con todo el coraje que siento, giré mi rostro para que sólo pudiera besar mi mejilla…

_-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Amaneciste de malas, te sientes mal?... no me digas que… acaso, acaso yo… ¿te hice daño anoche?-, _me dice totalmente preocupado. Mi corazón de pollo reacciona e intenta decirme que no sea así con él, pero mi mente maquiavélica le cierra la boca de un golpe y a mí me dice que no lo perdone por haber olvidado esta fecha.

Niego con la cabeza sin decir nada más, pero como veo que aún no entiendo que estoy realmente enojada, sólo le contesto: _-¡No me pasa nada, no me hiciste daño y tampoco estoy de malas! Sólo, sólo quiero que te me quites de encima… ¡Me estás aplastando, salvaje!-. _Sí, ya sé que me pasé… pero él se lo busca por estar olvidando mi cumpleaños.

Me observa desconcertado, pero después riéndose de mí, agrega: _-¡Vaya, vaya! Creo que lo que pasa es que en serio hoy amanecimos de malas… no importa, porque yo sé muy bien cómo puedo ponerte de buenas, ¡ven aquí!...-, _la última palabra la dijo sobre mis labios para después concentrase en devorarlos.

Mmm… si quiere que lo perdone, va por buen camino… en efecto, soy una fácil con mi marido pero es que es tan irresistible que de verdad no puedo rechazarlo, por muy enojada que esté con él. ¿O ustedes serían capaces de rechazar a un hombre así? ¡Ah, verdad! Pero lamento informarles que este hombre tiene dueña y esa soy yo.

Se separó de mí en un acto de verdadera piedad. ¡Gracias al cielo, en serio que ya no podía respirar! Pero a cambio, se dio a la tarea de darme pequeños besitos por todo el cuello, por los hombros, los brazos, las manos, mis mejillas y… detrás de mi oreja, el punto más sensible de todo mí ser.

Me entregué por completo a las sensaciones que mi esposo me estaba regalando y poco a poco sentía que... ¡Pero qué diantres! Abro los ojos por completo sólo para darme cuenta de que él ya no está encima de mí…

Lo veo de pie frente a mí, con una sonrisa llena de burla en el rostro y la respiración tan agitada como la mía… ¿pero qué está pasando? ¿Aparte de olvidar mi cumpleaños ahora es capaz de dejarme a medias? ¡No, eso sí que no! ¡Me cumple porque me cumple o jamás vuelvo a estar con él! Mi alter-ego se burla de mí, pues sabe que no soy capaz de cumplir ese tipo de amenazas. Lo miro lo más feo que puedo, pues mi cuerpo aún es víctima de todas esas sensaciones tan placenteras… parece que me leyó el pensamiento y buscando desesperadamente algo con qué vestirse, me dijo:

_-Sé que quisieras quedarte en esa cama y yo también, no lo niego. Pero como anoche no nos dio mucho tiempo de hablar, ya no pude decirte que ayer me llamó Michiru y me dijo que ella y las chicas vendrán a desayunar contigo… con nosotros. Aunque no me dijeron la razón. Lo mejor es que te des una ducha mientras yo hago el desayuno…_

¡Osh! Las chicas… ¿acaso no pudieron pensar que sería mejor una comida? O mejor aún, olvidar mi cumpleaños como lo hizo Darien y así dejarme todo un día completo con él. No es que no quiera a mis amigas, lo que pasa es que no paso todo el tiempo que quisiera con mi marido porque es Doctor y su horario de trabajo no es fijo. Pero en fin, ya que se tomarán la molestia de venir, pues no tengo de otra más que hacer lo que él me dice.

Me levanté resignada. Pero justo en la puerta del baño, él me detiene y me toma con una mano por la cintura, mientras la otra la pone en mi nuca. Me acerca poco a poco hacia su rostro y segundos después me da un beso arrebatador, tanto que si no fuera porque me sostiene, caigo rendida al suelo ya que mis piernas de pronto se volvieron gelatina. Se separa de mí y une su frente con la mía, aún con los ojos cerrados…

¡Cómo amo a este hombre!

Despacio me suelta, me gira y se mete conmigo al baño. Una vez al frente de la tina y con un tono sensual, que hace que me ponga más roja que un tomate me dice en el oído: _-Te prometo que en la noche te pagaré y con intereses... Al fin que mañana es domingo, tú no trabajas, yo tampoco. Te amo cabeza de chorlito… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Listo. Se va y me deja aquí atontada. Dios, si no amara tanto a Darien, estoy segura que ya lo habría ahorcado… ¡Me ha engañado y sé que ahora se burla a rienda suelta de mí! ¡Es que es tan… tan hermoso, divino, lindo, tan único! Sí, sí, mueran de la envidia porque otra ves les digo que este hombre es mío… ¡Sólo mío! Como la canción de Pau Rubio.

Abro la llave del agua fría. Después de lo acontecido, necesito relajarme un poco y que este ánimo baje al menos dos rayitas o de lo contrario, las locas de mis amigas se darán cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado antes de que llegaran. Termino de ducharme y tomo dos toallas, una para mi cabello y la otra para ponerla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Salgo y lo primero que veo es la cama recién hecha, pero hay algo más encima de ella…

¡Oh mi Dios! Es un vestido, seguramente el regalo de mi querido Darien y es… ¡Hermoso! Qué digo hermoso… ¡Es una preciosidad! Lo tomo muy feliz entre mis manos y me voy felizmente al vestidor para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se ve realmente lindo, es strapples de color blanco con unas tenues rayas en diagonal color azul. Trae en la cintura un listón del mismo tono que las rayas, ajustado en la parte de arriba pero en la falda es amplio, tal y como a mí me gustan. ¡Vaya, nunca pensé que mi príncipe me diera algo así! Sonrío mientras me sigo viendo en el espejo, ¡realmente estoy feliz!

_-¡Sabía que te gustaría! Eres simplemente perfecta cielo y ese vestido estaba esperando justo por ti. Además, hace juego con esos hermosos ojos… y con los zapatos que compraste hace unas semanas…-, _giro sobre mis talones y lo veo. Seguramente mis ojitos son de ensueño en este momento, pues él me ve lleno de ternura.

No puedo creer que haya adivinado lo que pensaba comprar en la próxima quincena: ¡un vestido! Y todo porque hace unas semanas fui con las chicas al centro comercial y Mina me convenció de comprar unos zapatos divinos en color azul, los cuales hasta ahora no había podido combinar con ninguna prenda de mi guardarropa. Corro hacia él aún con el vestido entre mis manos y le doy un beso en los labios para después abrazarlo con todo el amor que le tengo. Sólo soy capaz de decirle: _-¡Gracias, es hermoso!_

Él sólo me rodea con sus brazos. Supongo. No, estoy segura que se está riendo. Lo más probable es que piense que sigo siendo la niña torpe, llorona, berrinchuda y tierna que él conoció y la verdad no lo puedo negar. Sí, aún lo soy, pero eso es parte de mi personalidad, una parte que creo que me acompañará toda la vida. Me suelta poco a poco y me da un beso en la frente, para después decirme:

_-Bueno Serena, es hora de que te vistas. No quiero que lleguen las chicas y nos vayan a molestar como de costumbre. Además, ese vestido y esos zapatos no pueden esperar más y otro regalo que te tengo tampoco… anda, anda, ¡apúrate mientras sigo preparando el desayuno!-, _me dice con una gran sonrisa. ¿A poco mi esposo no es lo que todas quieren?

Mejor me apresuro a arreglarme. Comienzo por hidratar mi cuerpo con todo ese montón de cremas especiales que Rei me acostumbró a utilizar. Después, elijo la ropa interior y me doy cuenta de que ese conjunto de encaje blanco con azul que Lita me "adelantó" como regalo de cumpleaños, estuvo premeditado… ¿Acaso ya sabían esto? Bueno, de cualquier manera lo agradezco y lo usaré hoy.

Ahora me pongo el vestido. Me veo en el espejo y de verdad, es como me dijo mí querido Darien: parece que realmente este vestido estaba esperando por mí. Y ahora, comenzaré a arreglar mi cabello. ¿Saben? Desde que salí de la preparatoria ya no uso mis peculiares chonguitos. Y bueno, aunque a mi príncipe no le agradó la idea en un inicio, terminó por aceptarla cuando descubrió que podía jugar con él si lo llevaba suelto. Decidí dejarlo totalmente liso, con el flequillo hacia un lado y coloqué una cinta azul alrededor de éste… ¡listo! ¡Ay qué bonita me veo!

He llegado al momento de maquillarme. Me siento en mi lado de nuestra cama y como realmente no me gusta exagerar utilizando ese tipo de productos, pues sólo pongo una ligera capa de maquillaje en polvo, casi nada de rubor en mis mejillas, rizo mis pestañas, coloco un poquito de rímel en ellas y delineo con lápiz negro el párpado inferior de mis ojos. ¡Perfecto, tal y como le gusta a mi príncipe! El toque final lo doy con algo de brillo labial y ahora sí… ¡Lista!

Me levanto y voy en dirección al vestidor para buscar mis zapatos. Después de una larga lucha por encontrarlos en todo ese mundo de zapatillas que tengo, me los pongo y veo el resultado en el espejo de cuerpo completo… no es por nada, pero entre mi piel blanca, mi cabello rubio, mis ojos azules y la cara de niña que me cargo… ¡Darien, cuídame porque te me puedo ir! Me río de mi pensamiento absurdo y me voy nuevamente a la habitación para buscar a mi esposo.

Doy un pequeño saltito cuando escucho que lanzan un silbido… es él, que estaba asomándose por el ventanal que lleva a nuestro balcón. Camino hacia él y me toma una de mis manos para darme una vuelta. Después, me agarra de la cintura y me pega lo más que puede a su cuerpo. Me besa suavemente y viendo directamente a mis ojos dice:

_-¡Eres perfecta Serena, no sé qué haría sin ti! Discúlpame por haberte hecho creer que olvidé tu cumpleaños, pero era necesario para darte una sorpresa. Espero que te haya gustado el regalo…-, _vuelve a mirarme de arriba hacia abajo sin ocultar su deseo, pero sé que como las chicas vienen en camino, no intentará nada que no pueda acabar. ¡Para mi desgracia!

Después, frunce el ceño un poco y con voz interrogante, me pregunta: _-¿No crees que has olvidado algo amor?_

¿Qué? ¿Olvidar algo? ¡Para nada! A ver… ropa interior, vestido, zapatos, cabello arreglado, maquillaje… pues no, no se me ha olvidado nada. Lo veo y niego con la cabeza, en realidad no sé a qué va todo esto, pero él me sigue diciendo con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza que sí he olvidado algo… ¿Pero qué?

Parece que adivinó mi pregunta, porque inmediatamente giró hacia su buró y del cajón que tiene éste, sacó un estuche cuadrado de terciopelo. Me vio expectante y con una sonrisa, me lo extendió… ¡Claro, los accesorios! ¿Por qué olvidé eso? Pero… ¡un momento! ¿Acaso Darien me dará otro regalo?

Tomé el estuche y con cuidado lo abrí. Mis ojos se hicieron tan grandes como se pudo al ver que dentro de éste había una cadenita de plata en la cual colgaba un dije que entrelazaba una media luna y una rosa, también de plata. Esos símbolos que sabíamos tenían un significado especial desde que supimos que él es Tuxedo Mask y yo Sailor Moon… una historia de amor que nació en el Milenio de Plata.

_-¡Wooow! Darien es hermoso, simplemente perfecto, ¡te amo, te amo!-. _Después, tal y como hacía hace algunos años, choqué fuertemente mi cuerpo contra el suyo, frotando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras amarraba mis manos a su cintura. Comenzó a reír abiertamente y de pronto, me levantó tomándome de la cintura y dando vueltas conmigo en sus brazos…

_-¡Ya va, ya va! Bájame por favor que me vas a marear y a despeinar…_

_-¡No más de lo que ya te despeinaste tú sola mientras me abrazabas, cabeza de chorlito!-, _me dijo con un fingido tono de regaño._ -¿Sabes algo? ¡Te amo mi princesa torpe, descuidada, llorona, glotona pero con un gran corazón!-, _esta vez me dijo suavemente mientras me dejaba con cuidado en el suelo. Después de todo, esas armas mortales que tenía por zapatos, eran capaces de dejarme besando el piso literalmente.

_-Ahora, déjame ponértelo…-, _me quitó el estuche de las manos y después de hacer que yo tomara mi cabello, propinó un beso en mi nuca para después ponerme la cadenita. Me giró y me dijo: -_¡Ahora sí, ya estás más que perfecta, mi bella esposa!_

_-¡Gracias amor, es precioso! Prometo cuidarlo mucho, te amo…_

_-Por nada mi vida, es sólo el principio de lo que tengo planeado darte el día de hoy. Pero ahora, me voy a dar un baño, las chicas no tardan en llegar. Por cierto, ¿a dónde querrás ir a comer?-, _decía mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

_-Pues… creo que me gustaría ir a mi restaurante favorito y después, ¿podríamos ir a dar un paseo por la playa? Hace mucho que no vamos y quisiera ver el atardecer desde ahí…_

_-Sus deseos serán órdenes para mí, mi hermosa princesa… ¡No tardo!-, _y un segundo después desapareció por la puerta del baño, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y aventarme un beso. ¡Ese marido mío es tan lindo!

Suspiré y salí de la habitación en dirección a la cocina para ver qué había preparado Darien de desayunar. ¡Oh sí! Preparó hot cakes, algo de huevo con jamón, fruta picada, jugo de naranja y ese café que tanto me gustaba… todo en porciones monumentales. No sé por qué, pero eso me indicó que además de las chicas, también vendrían Nicholas, Andrew, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya y Kakyu… ¡Quién lo diría! A final de cuentas resultó que el amor que Seiya sentía por mí, era parte de su negativa a aceptar que estaba enamorado de su princesa y ahora él era el mejor amigo de mi esposo… ¡qué irónica es la vida!

Ya sé que se preguntan cómo es que los chicos están acá. Pues resulta que un año después de la batalla contra Galaxia y en vista de que ya habían reconstruido el Planeta de Fuego, los chicos regresaron acompañados de su Princesa para llevar una vida normal. Esto, gracias a que las Semillas Estelares de todos los habitantes de la Vía Láctea regresaron a sus respectivos dueños, así que los Reyes de aquél planeta le dieron a su hija la oportunidad de vivir como una chica común y corriente. Mientras que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten fueron convertidos en guerreros y no tardaron mucho en conquistar a mis amigas.

Sin duda, quienes nos sorprendieron fueron Seiya y Kakyu, que en verdad son muy tiernos y destilan amor a donde quiera que vayan. Si no fuera porque soy egoísta, capaz que hasta decía que se parecen en cierta manera a mí y a Darien, pues él es realmente alocado en su forma de ser (como yo), mientras que ella es sumamente seria (como mi príncipe)… ¡Polos opuestos se atraen, no hay duda!

Sonrío al ver que mientras recuerdo, ya terminé de poner la mesa. Como hoy no hay dieta alguna que valga, tomo un panecillo y me lo llevo a la boca. ¡Está realmente delicioso! Sigo saboreando ese dulce y exquisito sabor, cuando siento que algo me rodea la cintura… es Darien, que ha terminado de arreglarse y ahora su aroma tan fresco inunda mis sentidos y hace que… ¡Me de vueltas la cabeza! No puede ser, mi estómago está completamente revuelto, me suelto de su agarre y corro lo más rápido que puedo al baño de visitas… ¡Rayos! Seguro que la cena de ayer me cayó pesada y algo hizo revolución en mi estómago, pues creo que estoy volviendo hasta la comida del lunes.

Siento como mi príncipe se pone en cuclillas junto a mí y me sujeta el cabello. Con un movimiento trato de empujarlo para que se vaya, no es justo para él que vea algo así. Pero no lo hace… ¡es tan testarudo! No me queda más remedio que dejar que se quede, y así lo hace hasta que me siento mejor. Jalo la palanca del excusado y con cuidado me pongo de pie. Veo a Darien y me doy cuenta de que está realmente preocupado. Lo miro con ternura, mientras acaricio su mejilla…

_-¿Estás bien amor? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-, _me dice en un susurro. Niego con la cabeza, sólo necesito lavar mi boca y ya. Paso mi saliva con dificultad y con el poco aire que me queda le respondo:

_-No cielo, estoy bien. Sólo necesito mi cepillo de dientes y lavar a fondo mi boca…-, _más tardé en decirlo que en que me tomara entre sus brazos y me llevara hasta el baño de nuestra habitación. Tomó mi cepillo dental y aplicó pasta. Una vez que terminé y con él a un lado, me di cuenta de que se veía simplemente sublime…

Tenía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul con las mangas dobladas hasta la altura de los codos y con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, dejándome ver parte de su esculpido abdomen. Si no me equivoco esa camisa es nueva y combina a la perfección con el tono de las rayas de mi vestido… ¡Vaya, qué detalle! Tiene zapatos y cinturón también negros.

_-¡Vaya, estás muy guapo mi amor!-, _le digo coqueta esperando que olvide el incidente que acaba de pasar, pero no me funcionó del todo, igual sigue preocupado.

_-Gracias Serena. ¿Segura que estás bien? Si quieres podemos ir a consulta… me preocupa verte así…_

_-Estoy bien, en serio. Seguramente la cena de ayer me cayó pesada. Lo único que debo hacer hoy, es tratar de comer menos, aunque eso signifique una tortura para mí en el día de mi cumpleaños…-, _le dije haciendo un puchero.

Él se rió y tomó mi mano encaminándome de nuevo a la cocina. Hizo que me sentara en uno de los banquitos de la barra mientras me preparaba un té. Sí, a veces se me olvidaba que él era Doctor y sabía cómo curarme de cualquier mal sin necesidad de medicamentos. Lo tomé mientras él me acompañaba con una taza de café. El timbre sonó y ambos lanzamos un suspiro… las chicas habían llegado y nuestra tortura comenzaba. Con ellas también venían Luna y Artemis.

El desayuno fue de lo más divertido. Me llenaron de felicitaciones y regalos. En cuanto acabamos, mis amigas me platicaban de sus vidas al lado de los chicos que amaban y ellos se divertían en el patio trasero "jugando" fútbol. Y lo pongo entre comillas porque ahí, quien no era Doctor como Andrew y Darien; era músico, como Seiya, Taiki y Yaten… o si no, un rico heredero, como Nicholas. Es más que obvio que ninguno sabía jugar, sólo se estaban entreteniendo un rato pateando el balón. Y asustando al pobre de Artemis.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando de nuevo sonó el timbre… ¿quién será? Me levanté a abrir y mi duda se resolvió cuando vi en la puerta a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, quienes me sonreían mientras me saludaban…

_-¡Hola cabeza de bombón! Te ves preciosa, que Darien te cuide porque si no, cualquier hombre más abusado te lleva de su lado…-, _dijo Haruka.

_-¿Cómo estás niña? Ahora sí te ves como toda una mujer casada…-, _esta vez fue Michiru.

_-¿Cómo está princesa? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-, _fue el turno de Setsuna quien también hizo una reverencia.

_-¡Princesa! Un gusto para mí venir a felicitarla en el día de su cumpleaños… se ve muy linda. Dígame, ¿cómo se ha sentido? ¿No han sido muy fuertes los síntomas de su…?-, _fue callada rápidamente por Setsuna, quien rió nerviosa igual que Haruka y Michiru. Darien llegó en ese momento y rodeó mis hombros con un brazo, así que no pude preguntar a qué se refería Hotaru.

_-¡Chicas, qué bueno que pudieron venir! Pero pasen, tomen asiento… ¿qué les ofrezco de tomar?...-, _habló mi príncipe amablemente.

Y así, la mañana acabó dando paso a la tarde. Una a una las chicas se fueron despidiendo, para dejarme a solas con Darien. Me sentía realmente extraña, pues estaba entre mareada y con náuseas. Sí, sin duda algo me cayó realmente mal y ya enfermé del estómago. Pero no podía descansar, no este día. Esperaba mientras mi esposo hacía una reservación apresurada en el restaurante que le dije para ir a comer.

Una vez hecho eso, nos dispusimos a salir. Tomé un abrigo blanco que tenía, pues parecía que el clima no sería del todo estable. Él tomó un saco que le hiciera juego con su atuendo. Nos subimos a su auto y emprendimos la marcha hacia el hospital. Cuando llegamos, Darien me ofreció la mano para que bajara y yo la tomé con gusto. Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó… todo me dio vueltas y de pronto… de pronto, todo se volvió negro. No supe cómo ni por qué, sólo creí escuchar a Darien que me gritaba pero no podía responder.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en las ruinas del Castillo de lo que fuera hace muchos años el Milenio de Plata… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso se acerca un nuevo enemigo? ¡No puede ser, el tiempo de paz acabó! Me sorprendí cuando vi cómo una brillante luz se levantaba desde el edificio principal. Corrí hasta llegar a ese sitio y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que ahí estaba mi madre, la Reina Serenity.

_-¿Madre? Pero… ¿qué sucede, por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso… acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?_

_-Mi Princesa, mi Princesa Serenity, no te preocupes que ningún mal acecha al mundo. La última vez inició contigo una época de paz que te llevará a fundar el futuro Tokio de Cristal. Pero esa no es la razón por la que te traje hasta aquí…-, _me habló tratando de tranquilizarme.

_-¿Cómo? Entonces el desmayo que tuve fue provocado por ti para que viniera a verte… ¡Darien debe estar asustado!-, _dije volteando hacia todos lados, como buscando un camino que me trajera de vuelta a la Tierra.

_-En parte sí, en parte así debía suceder. Y no te preocupes, que en cuanto despiertes, Endymion estará doblemente feliz de verte despierta…_

_-¿Doblemente feliz? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-, _pregunté totalmente confundida.

_-No puedo decirte mucho, sólo quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Es el día que más vas a recordar por el resto de tu vida. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que todos teníamos dentro de nuestro ser una estrella que nos guiaba durante toda la vida? Pues por fin ha llegado el día en que veas nacer de ti una nueva estrella…_

_-¿Una nueva estrella? Pero… pero… ¿a qué te refieres?_

_-Pronto lo sabrás… ahora, déjame abrazarte nuevamente por tu cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho mi princesa, cuida muy bien de Endymion y de ti. Sé feliz a su lado y sobre todo, sé feliz con tu destino. Ahora vete, que tu esposo te espera…-, _dijo mientras desaparecía rodeada de una luz blanca que hizo que cerrara los ojos debido a su intensidad. Lo único que pude pronunciar fue un "¡Gracias madre, también te quiero!".

Abrí nuevamente los ojos para encontrarme en el cuarto de un hospital, con una aguja que me traspasaba una mano para dejar entrar el suero en mi cuerpo. Confundida, traté de incorporarme, pero me di cuenta de que mi otra mano estaba envuelta por la de alguien más. Giré el rostro y vi a Darien sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama. Estaba dormido. Moví lentamente mi mano y dio un pequeño saltito. Me sentí mal porque supe en ese instante que lo desperté… abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa que esta vez era de alivio…

_-¡Despertaste! Cielo, ¡me tenías muy preocupado! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?_

Intenté abrir la boca para hablar, pero la puerta se abrió de pronto, interrumpiéndome. Era Amy, que traía un expediente en las manos, el cual supuse que era mío. Me miró y me proporcionó una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme. Seguramente se dio cuenta de mi cara de pavor al estar en el hospital.

_-Tranquila Serena, todo está bien. Nos diste un buen susto, pero no hay nada qué temer, es totalmente normal en tu estado…_

_-¿En mí estado?-,_ le dije.

_-Sí. Cielo… ¿en serio no lo sabías?-, _esta vez el que habló fue Darien.

_-¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? ¿De qué hablan?..._

_-Serena, cielo… ¡Estás embarazada! Nuestra Rini ya viene en camino…_

_-¡¿Qué?-,_ dije con un tono más alto en mi voz.

_-Serena, tienes aproximadamente ocho semanas de embarazo. Aún falta confirmarlas, pero eso se resolverá en cuanto nos entreguen los resultados de los estudios que te mandamos hacer… ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?-,_ me decía Amy, tanto o más confundida que yo.

_-Yo… no… pero… ¡En serio! Rini, ¿¡mí Rini ya viene en camino!-, _ dije ahora ya con la euforia de haber entendido todo lo que estaba pasando.

_-Sí, así es cariño… ¡Vaya, creo que este cumpleaños tuyo el que recibió un mejor regalo fui yo!-, _me dijo realmente emocionado.

Los tres nos reímos ante las palabras de mi esposo. ¡Vaya, jamás lo hubiera pensado! Creo que esa pequeña intrusa esperó hasta este día para hacerse notar… ¡Qué sorpresa nos dio! Pero, esperen un minuto, ¿Por qué diantres tengo suero? Creo que Amy se dio cuenta de mi pregunta, pues casi inmediatamente respondió:

_-El suero es porque estás un poco débil. Darien me contó que en la mañana volviste el estómago y durante la reunión no comiste lo acostumbrado. En cuanto se termine, te lo quitaremos y te podrás ir a casa. Eso sí, tendrás que tomar algunas vitaminas y ácido fólico. Tendremos que hacer que nuestra querida Rini llegue en excelentes condiciones…_

Ambos asentimos y nuestra amiga nos sonrió. Después me dijo que todos estaban afuera esperando entrar a verme, que si quería aceptar su visita. Yo asentí y todos entraron en bola… más tardaron en hacerlo, que en que Darien los sacara alegando que con su escándalo, me perturbaban a mí y a mi bebé… ¡Vaya que será un padre celoso! Todos se salieron a regañadientes y sólo oí cómo Seiya tratando de llevarle la contraria a mi esposo y hacerlo enojar, gritó a todo pulmón:

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños bombón! Sí Chiba, me oíste bien… ¡le dije bombón!-, _reí ante la ocurrencia de mi amigo. Él sabe de sobra que a mi esposo le choca que me diga bombón. Lo vi y en efecto, estaba totalmente enojado y con las manos en puños… no quiero imaginar cómo le hubiera ido al pobre Seiya en otras circunstancias…

_-¿Enojado, celoso, harto? ¿Cómo estás?-, _le dije tímidamente.

_-Ni enojado, ni celoso ni harto… ¡Estoy completamente feliz, bombón!_

¿Qué? ¿Me dijo bombón o lo soñé? Como siempre, creo que leyó mi pensamiento y soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo que yo también riera. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, se acercó a la cama, subió lentamente y me rodeó con los brazos mientras se estiraba a mi lado. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y me dijo:

_-Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas. Para mí, siempre serás mi cabeza de chorlito, esa niña que llegó para cambiarme la vida, para revelarme un destino que gustosamente acepté, porque supe que pasaría una vida eterna a tu lado. Te amo, siempre lo haré… a ti y a esta pequeña intrusa que viene en camino. Siempre estaré contigo, nuca lo olvides mi amada princesa… mi querida Princesa de la Luna, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

Yo sólo sonreí y giré el rostro para besarlo suavemente. Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas por mis mejillas, mientras mi alma se elevaba nuevamente por los cielos en esa nube de felicidad plena. A partir de hoy mi vida cambiará, no sé si sea una buena madre, una buena reina, pero lo que si sé, es que esta nueva vida es la que siempre esperé.

Recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Darien y dejé que Morfeo me llevara consigo mientras ese suero se terminaba. Sentí la respiración pausada de mi amor, supongo que con el susto también quedó exhausto. Así, me sumergí profundamente en un sueño… el sueño de una nueva vida, al lado de mi Príncipe, mis amigos y ahora… una vida al lado de mi pequeña hija. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Tal y como me dijo mi madre, ¡este día jamás lo olvidaré!

.

.

* * *

.

¡No olviden comentar qué les pareció! Saludos, buen fin de semana...

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
